


Ultracrepidarian

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both idiots; argument settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultracrepidarian

“Idiot.”

“Neanderthal.”

“Protozoa.”

“Heathen.”

“See, even my insults are smarter than you.” Six snaps.

“You’d think that, seeing as you don’t understand what I’m saying.”

“Who peed in your gene pool?”

“Your proto-hominid ancestors.”

“Yours too, numbskull.”

“How eloquent.” Poindexter jabs.

“I just refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed man.”

“Burn!” Razz yells, peeking around the tent.

The Courier glares. “How long have you been standing there?”

The private shrugs. “Couple minutes.”

“Mags, what’s a proto-hominid?” came another voice around the tent- kind, and gentle. A female voice shushed him.

“Not very perceptive, are we? I, of course, knew they were there, and allowed them to remain in awe of my superior intellect.”

“Dexter, your glasses are thicker than the screen on my Pip-Boy, and it’s guaranteed for nuclear explosions, while if you were any dumber, you’d have to be watered twice a week.”

“Big talk from an amoeba.”

“I already used the single-celled organism insult; think a little harder.”

“I don’t see why; you won’t understand the good ones.”

Six rolls her eyes. “I’ve decided I have better things to occupy my brain with.”

“That sounds like an admonition of defeat.”

“Call it whatever, I’m leaving. Oh, but the whole reason I came down here: Dex, your CO wants you to dig a new latrine.”

The rest of the squad behind the tent erupted. Poindexter sighed, and the Courier smiled facetiously. “That’s what happens when you talk shit.”


End file.
